$ { {-5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-5}\times{-2} & {-5}\times{4} & {-5}\times{3} \\ {-5}\times{2} & {-5}\times{-2} & {-5}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{10} & {-20} & {-15} \\ {-10} & {10} & {10}\end{array}\right]}$